


Multivocal

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, M/M, needlessly complicated crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worst places to run into your ex #2: the washroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multivocal

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago, a friend and I had a private game going wherein we would randomly write each other slash fic featuring Kurama and Kurapika. The pairing appealed to us, and its rarity was startling (between the whips and chains, you'd think the web would be crawling with fic, but alas.)
> 
> It became a very convoluted world. Some stories were serious; some weren't. This one is somewhere in between.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ in 2008.

Minamino Shuichi's job interview is promptly at nine o'clock on Thursday morning. With that in mind, Kurama arrives at the Keyfox building at eight-thirty, to both cool down from the summer heat and to show his punctuality.

Kurama has spent the last couple of years working with his stepfather, and had planned on continuing to do so. After all, Youko Kurama doesn't particularly care how he whittles away Minamino Shuichi's time in Ningenkai. If a family-run business will make his human mother happy, then Kurama has no objection.

However, it was Minamino Shiori who bade him to find a career more suited to his talents.

_"Like robbing and pillaging?"_ Urameshi Yusuke cracked, slapping Kurama on the back.

_"Actually,"_ Kurama had replied, _"that's not a bad idea."_ And Yusuke had promptly stopped laughing.

But what Kurama had in mind was a little more righteous than Yusuke had probably thought. After all, Kurama was no longer a demon thief, and Minamino Shuichi certainly could not suddenly become a cat burglar. So Kurama decided to get a job at the city's leading security company, Keyfox. Keyfox handled all kinds of accounts, from simple home security to visiting politicians. It was perfect, and no one knew more about breaching security than Kurama.

The only thing he would have to be careful of was how he sold himself in the interview. Kurama had half-lived a lie for his entire life, and could play Minamino Shuichi like a natural -- but this would be a mesh of his two lives, past and present. He had to be careful; a stellar student and employee like Minamino would not have experience breaking and entering.

In a way, the necessary caution would make the interview more interesting.

"Excuse me," he greets the woman sitting behind the reception counter, "where do I go for the interviews?"

She smiles at him. "Second floor, room 202."

"Thank you."

He finds the elevator easily, and once he's on the second floor, realizes he still has almost half an hour left to spare. So he hunts down a washroom to make sure the subway ride hasn't made him any less presentable.

The washroom is as impeccable as the rest of the black-and-white building, but Kurama doesn't waste time admiring the white urinals or black doors. What catches his perceptive eye is the blond man washing his hands. He glances up at the sound of Kurama entering the bathroom, and stares when he realizes who it is. It's not a particularly friendly stare -- but then, neither is the one Kurama returns.

Kurapika finally narrows his eyes. "Youko."

"Kuruta." Tension momentarily broken, Kurama strides over the sinks to inspect his reflection.

Kurapika doesn't say anything else, and heads to the dryer. Then Kurama can't say anything, either, because of the loud whirring sound the machine emits. It takes an eternity for the automatic hand-dryers to work their magic, so in the meantime, Kurama straightens his black tie and makes tiny, unnecessary adjustments to his crisp white shirt. His hair is sticking to the back of his neck, so he lifts it for a moment, but can't do too much until the building's air-conditioning works _its_ magic.

Eventually, the hand-dryer shuts off and Kurapika says, "I can't say I expected to see you here."

Kurama just keeps admiring himself. "I could say the same. What brings you to Keyfox, dear?" He almost chuckles at how quickly he falls into hold habits. He actually does chuckle at the face Kurapika gives him in response to the endearment.

"That should be my question," the blond retorts. "Although I suppose it makes sense. What better way to design a security system than by having it made by the world's most notorious thief."

"And what do _you_ do here?" Kurama wants to know, looking at Kurapika's uniform for the first time. It's almost a security guard's uniform, except that it looks a little more professional, and Kurama figures he must be in charge of the company's _own_ security.

Kurapika moves back to the sinks to straighten his own black-and-white uniform. "I'm in charge of the most important security operations here."

Kurama hazards, "Like diplomatic functions and the like?"

"Exactly." He offers nothing else, but this really isn't Kurapika's kind of work, so Kurama assumes the Kuruta has another agenda, and thus figures there are prized red eyes within his grasp. "And you, are you here for an interview?"

"Very astute. Yes, at nine. I'm here about getting into the engineering department. We'll see if I actually manage to pull it off."

Kurapika gives him a dubious sidelong glance. "Somehow, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Kurama makes an amused sound, and then takes note of Kurapika's white shirt. Above the left pocket prowls a red fox emblem. The fox's tail curves upward, and is shaped like a key. It's the Keyfox logo, obviously, but Kurama hasn't paid much attention to it until now. "Well now, that's a very lovely logo you're wearing."

Kurapika rolls his eyes. "You _would_ think."

Kurama steps forward and reaches out. Almost unexpectedly, Kurapika recoils, taking a step back. Kurama lets his hand drop but doesn't skip a beat. "I have to say I heartily approve of you being a fox's property."

The blond stiffens, but doesn't retort, or yell, or anything Kurama might expect him to do. Instead, he looks down at the emblem on his shirt. "You know, I _was_ thinking about this logo the other day."

Kurama takes a quick look at his watch; almost eight-forty. "It is a lovely choice of symbol. Look at the majestic animal Keyfox chose to represent themselves," he adds drolly. "I can't think of a more fitting image for such a professional, noble company."

"Oh, I'm sure." Kurapika folds his arms and leans against the edge of the counter. "Of course, the symbol is multivocal, but I'm positive the designers picked the fox for its elegance, speed, and intelligence -- and _not_ for its enjoyment of rolling around in and eating trash."

_Ouch,_ Kurama inwardly winces. He recovers quickly, though, not one to be outdone. "Dear, you should have more self-esteem. I don't consider you trash."

He turns and leaves the washroom, partly because that was a good exit line and partly because Kurapika has too much pride to dignify it with a response.

On his way to room 202, he whips out his cellphone and types a quick text message: _Dinner after work?_

He gets the reply moments before the hiring manager's secretary calls him in.

_You wish._

Kurama chuckles under his breath, and decides to try again tomorrow. Because if he knows Kurapika, and he likes to think he does, the blond is probably trying to figure out why Kurama still has his phone number.


End file.
